The Mistakes We Make
by CosmicEdge
Summary: On His Own Re-write: Harry is invisible, ever since the night his twin brother, Aaron, became the BWL. Neglected and hurt, Harry is ignored as he leaves for Hogwarts. But with a few friends and the courage to stand up, things might just change... for the better.
1. Chapter 1: Asphodel

**Hey! This is a remake of a story I wrote a while ago, On His Own. Still haven't gotten votes really, but I recently fixed the poll (on profile). Here it is so far:**

**Light!Harry : 0**

**Grey!Harry : 7**

**Dark!Harry : 3**

**So, enjoy:) Also let me know who Harry should be paired with :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

.:O:.

Lilly Potter threw on her simple black robes quickly, buttoning them up as fast as she could. She reached for the Floo powder, hoping to make it back to her home, her _real _home, before _he _woke up.

Too late.

"Where're you going, Lily-flower?" He asked mockingly. Her gemstone eyes flashed at the obvious barb: her husband's fond nickname of her.

The fiery haired witch glanced over her shoulder. Hewas sitting up, black satin sheets dripping off him and revealing ivory skin. At least he still had on pants, unlike most dawns. "Away," she said curtly.

His mercury eyes narrowed and he pursed his thin lips. "But _where?_" he pressed.

"Where the hell do you think?" she half-shouted before collapsing on the bed. He only smirked in amusement. This had become a normal routine for them, her waking up and breaking down, only to crawl back into the safety of his arms.

"C'mon, love," he murmured lowly, grabbing her thin shoulder. "Come back to bed."

Lily jumped up in a flash. "No."

The man reared back in surprise. This, her refusal to once more join him, was not part of their routine. "Excuse me?" he asked politely, blinking the drowsiness from his eyes.

"I _said, _no," the Muggleborn witch repeated, raking a hand through her hair. "Don't you see?" she asked desperately. "We can't keep doing this! I'm _married_, for Godric's sake!"

He narrowed his now alert eyes. "Oh, I see," he said frostily. "You just want to toss me aside, like one of your boy-toys, is that it?"

It was her turn to be shocked. "_What?_"

"Oh, I've read the tabloids, the Prophet. I knew you were a cheat, believe me."

"You believed The Prophet?" she asked. "You believed _Rita Skeeter?_"

The former Slytherin continued on as though she hadn't spoken. "I just thought maybe, just maybe, I would actually be something special."

"You are!" she shouted. Lily grabbed fistfuls of her vibrant hair, tugging on the silk strands. "Don't you see it? I actually _love you_!"

He was up in a flash, gripping her hands. "Prove it," he whispered urgently. "Marry me. I've got my great-grandmother's ring in the vault; we can just… run away."

She buried her face in his neck. "I can't. I may love you, but… I loved James first."

He stepped back. His hair was ruffled from sleep, and Lily found herself resisting the urge to smooth it down not unlike the way she does to James before he leaved for work. It had always been a joke between them: her emerald eyes and his serendibite hair. They sparkled like jewels together, and she knew it. Maybe that's why she was so afraid. "Is that it?" he hissed. "You choose first love over true love?"

A few Galena-colored tears dripped down her sharp cheeks, disappearing under her chin. He had the urge to wipe them away, to hold her and never let go. She was as fragile as crystal though, and that's why he was so afraid. He wasn't sure what scared him more – losing her or breaking her.

Her silence was his answer.

"Fine," he bit out, turning away. "Just leave. _Mudblood._"

He heard her soft sobs at the name he'd called her so much, before they were in love. In the reflection of a silver-plated mirror, he watched her leave forever.

He dropped to his knees, let out an inhuman howl of pain. He was afraid of losing her, but more scared of breaking her. He managed to do both.

.:O:.

Lily crashed into her husband. He held her as she steadied herself. His hazel eyes looked down on her with love and concern. "Alright, Lily-flower?" he asked teasingly.

She broke. Lily clung to him desperately, howling out her story while sobbing all the while.

His grip had tightened momentarily while she spoke, and his voice seemed more distant. "How long has this been going on?" he asked her. His handsome face was devoid of emotion.

"A-" she hiccoughed, "A week - hic! - and a half." She let out another sob, trying to stifle her high-pitched reaction to all the bawling.

"How'd it end?" He asked, voice still hard. Less like a home, more like a hotel.

Lily wiped her tears. "I ended it. I… I told him I loved you." She looked up at James from beneath dew covered lashes. "Do you hate me?" she asked timidly.

James sighed. "No, Lily-fl – Lily." He grinned roguishly, although it seemed forced. "I loved you since we were eleven, and a mistake won't change that. You _did _end it, after all." She smiled brightly, a sun-shine smile, and let out a happy laugh that blew over his ears like an autumn breeze.

She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. "I love you, Mr. Potter."

"And I love you, Mrs. Potter," he breather back, swooping in for another kiss.

"Ew!" a high pitched voice chimed in. Lily and James looked to the entrance to the living room. Molly Weasley's second eldest son, Charlie, was standing in the open doorway. He wrinkled a freckled nose. "Old people germs. Yuck!"

"Charlie!" Molly's stern voice drifted from the hallway. "How many times have I told you-" she stopped, staring at Lily and James' position before scooping up her yelping six year old and shutting the door behind her. Lily laughed lightly, berating herself mentally for forgetting the Weasley family was Porkeying over to spend time with the Potter's on James' day off.

"All is right in the world," James joked. Lily smiled and hugged him tightly, happy to be in his warm and familiar embrace.

But she still wondered.

.:O:.

Lily breathed heavily. Her hair was mused and she was sweaty, not to mention her iron grip on James' hand. He was pale also, though mostly from her threats.

All her anger and pain was forgotten as the nurses placed a blue-wrapped bundle in her open arms. She smiled down at her second son, simply two minutes younger than her fist born, Aaron James. Aaron was being tested now,to see if he was a Squib. His eyes were still baby blue, but she could tell they would fade into James' hazel.

"Hi baby," she whispered. He opened his eyes slowly.

Her gasp did not go unnoticed by James.

Her faithful husband looked at the child before closing his eyes slowly and growling lowly. He whipped out his mahogany wand before tapping the newborn. A white glow filled the room, and when Lily looked again, her child's eyes were as emerald as her own.

"James…"

"He will grow up a Potter," James insisted, staring at the boy fondly. "He is _my_ son. Not... _his._"

"What shall we name him?" Lily breathed.

Her husband hesitated. "Harry something… or something Harry."

Lily gnawed on a pink lip. "What about Harrison?" she asked. "Harry for short." James grinned, nodding happily. "As for his middle name," Lily continued, "Maybe-"

"Sirius?" A new, booming voice suggested. James laughed.

"Harrison Sirius Potter it is." He looked over at his wife anxiously. "If that's okay with you, Tiger-lily." He had taken to calling her that, to replace Lily-flower. Lily nodded tiredly.

"I love it," she whispered, still mesmerized by her child.

Sirius Black leaned over to peer at Harry. "Hey, Remus," he called over a sandy-haired man, "Doesn't the tyke have Lily's eyes?"

The tired werewolf stepped over and grinned. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?"

Lily wanted to die.

**Well? I was going to start it like I did On His Own, with Voldemort being vanquished, but I wanted to have a back story as to how Harry got his glamour. Next Chapter: Voldemort comes to Godric's Hollow:) **

**Let me know what you think:)**

**TTFN,**

**CosmicEdge**


	2. Chapter 2: Dill

**Wow! Over a hundred visitors in about an hour. I love fanfiction:)**

**Right now, the votes are as follows:**

**Light!Harry : 2**

**Grey!Harry: 13**

******Dark!Harry : 5**

**I'm counting the reviews from OHO & TMWM as well as the polls because I don't know if the Anon people have voted on the poll (fixed and on my profile!) So, yeah, there's a loophole if you reeeeaaallyyy want Harry to be Dark/Light/Grey, just Anon review a lot… 0.o It's good and bad….**

readaddict123:** Well, if you insist...Okay, _fine_;)**

Cheliz: **Okay, deal :) I might just put this one up today (still the 3****rd****) just for you ;) & everyone else who reviewed, of course:)**

Alex-Lilly-Potter:** I'm going to put up a poll on whom Harry should end up with in about a week or less. It depends on how many people vote on this poll (hint, hint) I think when one category reaches, say, twenty-five or thirty I'll take down that poll and put up the love interest one:) Let me guess: You'll vote Ginny? ;)**

Dark-Neko-4000:** Hmm, haven't decided yet. Who do you think it should be? As for what's going to happen next, well, you'll see...;)**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and my OCs**

.:O:.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew it would be a bad day. His desk was swamped with letters from the Ministry and burnt Howlers from the general public, begging him to do something about Voldemort's uprising.

After all, he defeated Grindewald, didn't he? What's one more Dark wizard?

Albus sighed and leaned forward, massaging his temples. Hadn't he already paid his debts to society, his debts for coining 'The Greater Good' and encouraging Gellert? Obviously not. People always turned to a martyr to save them, and when they did not follow through – a scapegoat.

Albus was done being the face of the savior to the Wizarding world. He wanted someone else to take it off his shoulders.

The alarms blared, drowning out Fawke's soft coos. Albus jerked up, all twinkle gone from his eyes and a crackle of energy surrounding the elderly looking man.

The Potter's were being attacked. And only one man knew where they were.

The powerful wizard quickly Flooed to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, practically leaping out of the fireplace in his search for Sirius Orion Black, the Potter's Secret Keeper. He found him, but he was not alone.

"Professor!" Remus Lupin said happily, albeit surprised, standing up. He flushed at his mistake. "Oh, er, I mean Albus," he mumbled.

"What's up, doc?" James joked. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's joke. She regretted ever introducing him to television, much less installing a magic resistant one in their house.

Albus didn't spare them a glance. "Sirius Black!" he thundered, eyes darkening. "How dare you!"

The heir jumped up. "Okay, I'm sorry," he said, adding, "Is Poppy really that mad? It was just a joke!"

"No," the grey-haired man stated, stepping forward, "That's not what I meant. How dare you betray your friends!" James looked confused, but Remus gasped, turning on Sirius.

"What?" he whispered, sounded heartbroken. "Sirius… how could you?"

The dog Animagus had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry Moony. We didn't tell you about the switch because we were, at the time, worried about you possibly being the spy."

Remus' amber eyes widened. "Wait… you're not the Secret-Keeper?"

James shook his head. "No, it's Wormtail – Peter," he added for Albus' benefit. "We thought he seemed like less of an obvious choice than Moony or Padfoot. Lils and I didn't think you'd get this angry."

Albus' eyes widened. "Then that means…" he swallowed. "Peter?"

"Wha-?" Lily began, but her face drained of color. "Al-Albus?" she ventured.

Albus turned to her, eyes hollow. "Go. Now. We'll follow."

Lily didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed James' arm and Apparated out of Grimmauld place, grateful Sirius keyed them into the wards. James fell down onto the rough pine needles. He scraped his hands in the process, drawing blood.

"Lily, what?"

She paid him no mind as she raced into their home. James followed behind her, wordlessly cleaning and healing his minor wounds. The door was blasted off its hinges, and finally James realized the severity of their situation.

"Oh, no," he breathed, racing to the children's room. Harry's crib was empty. "No, no, no…."

"James!" Lily's voice was strangled, coming from Aaron's room. "J-James!" she called again. He hurried down to the maroon room covered in gold snitches charmed to fly around.

He let out a strangles sob as he saw his dead mother. Her death had been quick, or so it seemed – Avada Kedavra. James pushed that thought aside, instead reaching out and seeking Lily's hand as she gazed with awe into Aaron's crib.

The two boys were together, but that was no surprise. Harry often crawled into his older brother's room to cuddle with him. Both seemed to be unconscious, but their chests were rising and falling rapidly. Harry's forehead dripped blood, but they were both alive and well. As well as they could be, anyway. Voldemort was gone.

A creak made the couple whip around, both going for their wands. Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus stood in shock at the doorway. Sirius bit his lip as he gazed at Helen, James' mother. She and Charles had taken him in when he ran away from home, and he loved them.

"It appears the prophecy has been fulfilled," Dumbledore rumbled, though his voice was heavy with sadness. "It seems young Harry has vanquished Lord Voldemort." None of the adults flinched, all accustomed to the Dark Lord's name.

James spoke up. "No. It had to be Aaron," he insisted. Lily bowed her head, ashamed at the truth in her husband's statement.

"Harry has the curse scar," Remus pointed out.

"But Aaron is mine and Lily's. Harry… isn't."

Sirius' stormy eyes darkened as the truth of the statement sunk in. He glared at Lily. "Huh," he said contemptuously. "I guess Skeeter was right, you know, about being a gold-digging who-"

"Shut up, Sirius," James hissed. He only reverted to Sirius' name when he was truly angry. It only happened once – when Sirius almost killed a classmate. Sirius backed off, lowering his smoldering eyes.

"I… I see," Dumbledore said. "Are you positive Harrison's true father did not-"

James laughed shrewdly. "Please," he said humorlessly. "As if that Dark Lord-loving, slimy Slytherin would _ever_ defy his master." Lily flinched. Sirius wouldn't say anything, but she felt his heated glare.

"James…" Lily stopped attempting to defend her former lover when James laid his dark, almost black in anger eyes on her. They both knew her love would never fully agree with The Dark Lord's ideals or methods, even if he did join Him. But James was truly angry, so she stopped trying to defend him. "I… You're right," she said instead. His gaze softened.

"Of _course _I am, Tiger-Lily," he said fondly. She repressed a flinch. James seemed more possessive as of late, especially with Voldemort prowling the streets. _Perhaps things will go back to normal, now that Voldemort is gone_, Lily thought.

Dumbledore simply sighed, remembering his earlier thoughts. Be careful what you wish for is truly a wise saying.

And all around the Wizarding world, men and women raised their glasses and proclaimed, "To Aaron Potter: The Boy Who Lived!"

**Wow, two chapters in one day! Y'all better love me;)**

**Hope I get some reviews, since this chappie went out so fast *hint, hint***

**So, should Harry still be in Ravenclaw? You decide;) Let me know why or why not. I'll tally those votes in my next chappie, too.**

**TTYL,**

**CosmicEdge**


End file.
